


Fics and Art for AUgust 2020

by megs_bee



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Art post, Frog Prince AU, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megs_bee/pseuds/megs_bee
Summary: A collection of fics and art created for the AU-gust writing and fanart challenge!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: AUgust 2020





	1. Day 1: Fantasy AU "The Frog Prince"

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Fantasy AU
> 
> Frog Prince fantasy AU, where Sir Steve is a tired knight who meets a frog in a magic pond. Like all good fairy tales, the kiss breaks the spell and Steve and Prince Bucky live happily ever after!


	2. Day 2: College AU "Welcome Home"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: College AU
> 
> College students Steve and Bucky are on their way home from class and manage to adopt a cat to live in their dorm room.

* * *

"You could at least smile, Buck."

"Okay…"

"Ha, good enough I guess." * _snap_ *

"Wait, what's that? …Grr, who leaves a kitten in the trash! Steve, she's coming home with us!"

* _back at the dorm_ * "Okay, kitty! Welcome to your new home!"

* _happy cat!_ *


	3. Day 3: Soulmates AU "The Red String"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Soulmates AU
> 
> Just a quick one today, with Steve and Bucky and the red string of fate tying them together! <3 One way or another, they will always find each other.


End file.
